The 13th Olympian
by the star wars assasin
Summary: What if there was a 13th Olympian, the third son of Zeus and Hera. The Primordial of Justice, Time and Creation, successor to Chaos and Chronos. Too OP? Read on to his abilities and the journey he went on to receive them. Family and delving into the core of Greek mythology. Hope you enjoy. HITAUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chrono

 **A/N: Hey Guys, I am back again with another fanfic, but it isn't Star Wars, but it is Percy Jackson. Now this is set after the second giant war, just before the second Trails of Apollo and after the first, so before Leo, Calypso and Apollo set off on Festus (Dun know how to spell the name). As you know from the title and description, it is about a 13** **th** **Olympian (My OC character) called Chrono (an 8-year-old boy), the God of Time, Justice and Creation. Now you might think that is too Over-powered and I agree, it is, but the catch is that Chrono can only create things like swords, guns, planes and ships (pirate ship or Greek ship, not a space ship** **). His time abilities are stronger than Kronos as he was blessed by Chaos herself, he can stop time for any length of time but it mentally drains him; reverse and speed up time and he can visit Roman and Norse Gods. Ok, that pretty much covers his abilities, on with the story. As usual, hope you enjoy.**

 **The Star Wars Assassin**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T own Percy Jackson or any of Rick Rordian's books because I would make super powerful gods and all of them Lego.**

 **Chrono's POV**

Another family road trip, I hate my life, another summer holiday spent with my horrible family. My parents, who are sport jocks, they don't respect intelligence, but after I had shown them how it is so useful, they started respecting it, but that doesn't mean that they will start liking me. I will say this though, they are fair, so if one of my older brothers break something, and then blame it on me, my parents will not blame me, but my brothers. My brothers, twins and sport jocks, they are 13 but they act my age so they can pick on me. There are always these matches on the X-box every week to see who is the best, you win and you get a star, and four stars mean a toy. However, if you win a star then lose it then your stars go to zero. It is mostly Call of Duty and FIFA, and I win most of the time because they don't even know the controls. They hate it when I win and they hate it even more when I get a new toy, mostly it is big Lego stuff but sometimes I get Lego games. My parents aren't that loaded but they have enough to buy 5 cars and a mansion, but we live in a four-bedroom house; which I don't mind, but at least I have my own room. I am now forced to go on this trip and my brothers will probably make it worse.

 **Time Skip 2 Weeks**

 **I haven't put the names of Chrono's family down since I will do it in a one-shot where I do Chrono's backstory. Still in Chrono's POV.**

We were visiting a strawberry farm in Long Island when I saw it. A camp! People were fighting with swords and shields, real ones.

"Mummy, Daddy, can I go explore the fields." I asked with puppy dog eyes and in the sweetest voice I had. They don't like me exploring because I always get into trouble.

"Fine, but if you get into trouble, no books for a week." Daddy replied in a stern voice, pointing his finger at me. I can live with no books for a week, I'll just watch T.V.

"Ok," I responded and rushed off to the camp.

 **Percy's POV**

Me and Leo were on patrol around the camp, talking about our girlfriends.

"Annabeth is really smart, but sometimes she makes my head hurt with architecture." I said. "What about Calypso?"

"She has a really fiery temper, but when she starts going on about gardening, then I just get bored." Leo replied.

"Gardening? Really, I thought you two were going to start a mechanics shop. That's what you told me, and every-" I didn't get to finish because a small bundle off mass collided into to me. Then I saw it was a boy, no older than 8, and as scrawny as Leo. He got up and said.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you, I was just coming to see the camp." He told me in a rush.

"Hold on, what do you mean you saw the camp?" Leo asked, puzzlement on his face. The same question was in my head, how can a mortal see the camp, only people who can see monsters can see through the camp's boundaries.

"I mean I can see the camp, there were people fighting with real swords and real bows and arrows. And that cabin has the mark of Poseidon. Wait a second, marks of the Greek Gods, training and people patrolling the camp. You're all DEMIGODS!" He exclaimed. He is smart for an 8-year-old, he found out we're demigods in 5 minutes flat.

"Are you going to announce to the whole world?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"No, they won't believe an 8-year-old. Plus, they can't see the camp, because it is shrouded in the Mist. The Mist separates the mortal world from the real world. I learned a lot about Greek mythology. So, are you going to tell me more about this place or what?" He replied in a confident and sweet voice. Man, this kid knew how to persuade people.

"Ok, but two things first, help me up and how strong are you too actually help me up." I asked with my hand up.

"I have no strength at all. I can't even lift 400 grams." He replied, shaking his head.

"Fine, I'll get up on my own. Leo is the same as you." I told him, while getting back up.

"Your name is Leo?" He asked pointing his finger at Leo, Leo just nodded. "So, what is your name?" Pointing his finger at me.

"Percy." I replied after I was back on my feet. What's yours?"

"Chrono." He said, crossing his arms.

"Well Chrono, let's show you around the place." Leo said with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Banished God

 **A/N: Hey guys, I am back with chapter 2, now hopefully you read chapter 1 fully instead of skimming to the bottom to post a hate review because I made a new Olympian, if you did do that, go back and read chapter 1 properly, if you didn't, carry on with chapter 2, that's all I needed to say. Hope you enjoy, bye**

 **Star Wars Assassin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick's stuff, so please don't sue me.**

 **Percy's POV**

Me and Leo were telling Chrono everything that was known about the Greek Gods and the two wars we fought in, he absorbed all the info like a sponge. He could memorise everything, we knew he was no demigod, since he told us he was top of his class, just horrible at sports. We were talking about how Apollo was cast down for the second time when I noticed the time. It was 5pm, Chrono should be going now.

"Hey Chrono, shouldn't you be going now?" I asked him.

"Nah, my family doesn't like me, so they don't mind if I stay the night somewhere else, as long as I don't cause trouble. So, talking about that, do you mind me spending the night here?" He replied. What? Chrono's parents don't care where he is and they don't like him?

"Yeah, you can stay here, but isn't it going to be a problem?" Leo said.

"No, I just need to call them, we are leaving in two days anyway, so I might as well enjoy myself without my two brothers picking on me." He answered like it was an everyday thing. His family sounds like the underworld.

"Ok, did you call them?" I asked as I recovered from my shock of the reality of Chrono's life, where he was alone.

"I texted them, they said ok, but to come to the hotel for some things for my overnight stay here. So, do any of you want to come with, since I don't know my way around?" He replied smoothly.

"Yeah, sure, I'll come with." I told him with a grin.

"Ok, they are staying at the Refinery Hotel." He said with a smile to his face.

 **Time skip 2 Hours.**

 **Still Percy's POV**

We got to the hotel Chrono's family was staying in and checked in at the desk, but they said that Chrono's family checked out just 4 hours ago.

"What do you mean? They can't just leave a member of their family." I asked furiously.

"They can and have Percy, I knew they would abandon me somewhere along the line." He said in an emotionless voice. How was he being so calm, he is 8! Yet he is talking this like someone used to betrayal. Then it hit me, he has been neglected from a young age, so he would be used to hiding his feelings and emotions. He then started to speak with the desk person.

"Can I go and get my stuff from the room please?" He asked.

"Yes, right this way." The desk person said, gesturing with his hands. He probably realised that Chrono is now an orphan and homeless.

We went up in the elevator to the room's floor and into the room. It was two rooms joined by a single door, there was two beds in each room. In the master room, there was a suitcase, clothes in a wardrobe and toiletries in the bathroom.

"At least they left my stuff." Chrono said, no emotion in his voice. It took him no less than a minute to get everything packed, we left the room and the hotel.

"Is it ok if I stay at Camp Half-Blood? I've nowhere else to go." He asked, eyes filling up with tears.

"Yeah! You can stay in my cabin since you don't really have a God parent." I said, kneeling to his level, to try to rebuild the boy who has been broken.

"O-ok." He stuttered, wiping the tears from his eyes.

We left the hotel ten minutes later and headed for camp.

 **Time Skip 30 Minutes**

 **Still Percy's POV**

We reached camp and I dropped Chrono off in the Poseidon cabin, while I went to go speak with Chiron about Chrono's condition. When I reached Chiron's home, I found Apollo there is well, so I spoke to both about this.

"So, Chrono's family just left him?!" Chiron asked, fury burning in his eyes. I would have been the same, but I knew that Chrono was neglected from a young age, so he would be used to abandonment, but he didn't expect his family too kick him out now.

"Yes, but he is used to it. However, the question remains, will he be able to stay at camp?" I replied.

"Has he shown any skills? Creative skills maybe?" Apollo spoke for the first time in this meeting.

"No, but we really haven't tested him with a weapon." I answered, confused.

There's a capture the flag game this afternoon in New Rome, is there not?" He said while stroking his chin.

"Yes." I replied again, confused as to where Apollo was going with this.

"Then it is simple, put him to guard his own flag against the Roman and Greek demigods, 440 against 1, if he is who I think he is, he shall win." He grinned while putting this idea out.

"Won't it be unfair?" I asked, still unsure.

"No." Apollo answered simply.

"OK, then let's go to New Rome and do this test." Chiron said, uncertainty still on his face.

After I left the Big House, I went to get Chrono. I found him sleeping on one of the bunks, I shook him gently awake.

"Chrono, time to get up." I said gently.

"OK." He replied, waking up and yawning. Where are we going?" He asked.

"New Rome, you know that other place for demigods I told you about." I said, getting ready to travel.

"Ok, but how are 40 demigods supposed to travel to San Francisco?" He said with puzzlement on his face.

"We are going on Pegasus and his brothers." I answered with a smile on my face.

"Yay!" He exclaimed, dashing off to where the stables where. I laughed to myself as I thought how he has become more carefree, as if he has nothing to lose. Then it hit me, he has nothing to lose because his family has abandoned him, I felt sorry for Chrono, abandoned at such a young age, forcing to grow up in a cruel world.

 **Time Skip 2 Hours**

 **Still Percy's POV**

We reached New Rome and spoke with Reyna, Jason, Nico, Piper, Hazel and Frank. We told them of Apollo's plan and that he and Chiron will be overviewing the game. They agreed to the plan and Jason was excited to see Chrono's ability.

 **Time Skip again, only 10 mins**

 **It is a short skip in time**

Chrono completely wiped the floor with us **.** After Reyna had discussed that how the games would be a test for Chrono, the entire camp helped Chrono build his plans to keep us from his flag. So, when we started planning our attack, we sent a demigod to do some recon on Chrono's plan. We came at just the right time, as Chrono was saying his plan aloud for our recon to hear. He recorded the entire plan and gave it to us. Apparently, there are going to be 3 rooms, then the flag room where Chrono will be waiting with his flag. We devised our plan of action with the Athena cabin. Then the horn sounded and we charged, we broke through the first gate and reached the room. It required 135 demigods and an elephant to open the door as it was a scanner and needed 135 demigods, plus and elephant. That left 5 demigods to guard all our flags. We got through the first test, but as the door opened in front of us, the doors behind us closed. We thought this was strange, but there was a note saying all the doors will be open once we finish all the tests. We marched through the first test and destroyed the second, it was a simple math problem. We all thought it was easy, but since Chrono is only 8, we thought he would find it hard. The third test was a riddle which we spent a good 5 minutes on before we found out the answer was death. Nico and Hazel were embarrassed since their father was Hades/Pluto, God of the Death, Riches and Underworld.

We had a surprise when we went into the final room. Instead of finding Chrono, we found a note saying,

'You are all idiots, I saw your scout and made up a fake plan, I probably have your flags now. Chrono'

We felt so stupid that we were fooled by Chrono. We raced back to where we put our flags and saw Chrono sitting on a throne, all our flags surrounding him, our guards knocked out and Chrono had a grin on his face while having hot chocolate.

"Had fun figuring out my tests and plan?" He asked cheekily.

"You tricked us!" Reyna said, even though she was angry as she was beaten by an 8-year-old, her mouth was pulling into a smile.

"Yeah, and I mopped up you guards." He replied with a mischievous smile.

"Apollo, what is the reason of this test?" I asked, confused on to how Apollo knew Chrono will win.

"This test was to find out if Chrono is who I think he his." Apollo replied cryptically.

"Who is he then?" I asked, still wanting an answer.

"Is Chrono a demigod?" Piper asked, eying Chrono as he finished of his hot chocolate.

"No, my friends, he is not a demigod, he is something more." He put his hands together, like he was about to give a speech. "He is the third son of Zeus and Hera, the youngest Olympian and the God of Time, Justice and Creation. He is the 13th Olympian." He said in a proud voice.

We were stunned, as if someone had frozen time, Chrono, was a god and not to mention, the 13th Olympian. However, no one was as shocked as Chrono himself. He spat out his hot chocolate, dropped his cup, fell on the floor choking and passed out.

 **A/N: So, how did you like my ending and Chrono mopping the floor with 440 demigods. Anyway, since this is so long already, this is a short author's note. As usual, hope you enjoyed, Review and PM me please, I would like some ideas for Chrono's adventures in future chapters. Thanks, and bye.**

 **The Star Wars Assassin**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Returning Memories

 **A/N: Hey guys, this is another chapter and it is a bit short. Now I have two people to thank for reviewing this story, thank you Fury Death and lanalight1 for really nice reviews and making me want to write this 3** **rd** **chapter. Please review because it really inspires me and if you want your ideas in it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And I know that this is a very late, but I have loads of exams so sorry, anyway bye.**

 **The Star Wars Assassin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, but I do own Chrono.**

 **Chrono's POV**

I woke up with a horrible headache and images flashing through my mind: a throne room with 14 thrones; a green clock with an infinity sign over it. I shot up from the bed, gasping.

"Whoa, calm down, you just recovered from passing out." A calm, soothing voice said. I turned my head to find a man looking like a fisherman, he smelled of sea air.

"Chrono, this is my father." Percy told me from the corner of the room. This means that this is, P-P-Poseidon.

"OMG! You are Poseidon, God of the sea, Lord of Horses and the Earth shaker." I exclaimed with astonishment on my face. He just chuckled.

"Yes, your knowledge is impressive I must say even as you have no recollection of me." He chuckled softly. I hope he can give me my memories back.

"Are you going to give me my memories back?" I asked, fingers crossed for a yes.

"In a way, I can give memories of only 4 people and I think Zeus can give you the rest, so I have chosen the people closest to you when you were a god. Those four people are Hades, the Artemis and hunters, Hestia and Apollo." He said with a smile.

"Ok, when will Zeus give me my memories?" I asked, hopefully going now.

"At the next council meeting which is in 2 days"

"Ok, Can I meet the Hunters?" I asked as I was now curios.

"Yeah, it is Friday tomorrow, so the hunters will be coming to camp to play capture the flag." Percy replied, leaning on the door, a smile on his face.

"Yay!" I jumped up, but I hit the roof. "OW!" I reacted, rubbing my head, stupid ceiling. Poseidon and Percy chuckled.

 **Time Skip 1 day (I know it is lazy, but I get limited time to write this because of exams)**

The day that capture the flag with the hunters was due came like a flash, I stayed at New Rome for a bit as I trained with the legion and met Percy's friends and then I went back to CHB to help against the hunters. I couldn't wait to meet the hunters and gain at least some of my memory back. Percy came through the door and said,

"The hunters are due here in about 5 minutes"

"Yay, I will go to their cabin and I plan to prank them." I replied happily, rushing off to cabin 8 to find a good pranking spot, Percy regrets letting the Hermes cabin teach me pranks. I sat on the top of the cabin where they couldn't see me as I waited like a hunter for it's prey which ironic cause the prey are the hunters. How the hunters have now become the hunted. Suddenly I heard footsteps and noise coming towards the cabin, I quickly hid in the shadows as they came in. There were 50 of them in all as I quickly spotted Phoebe and Atlanta, my two favourite sisters/hunters, I recognised about 20 others. I already knew about Zoe dying but hopefully I can find a way to at least let her say her goodbyes to the hunt. I saw my chance as Phoebe was directly below me, so with a loud battle cry I jumped expecting to land on Phoebe but finding the cold, hard floor as she side-stepped.

"OWWW!" I groaned, I looked up to see every bow pointing at me.

"Pheebs, it's me Chrono, don't you remember me!" I explained as I looked at Phoebe, her face changing with each emotion as she looked into my eyes and knew I wasn't lying.

"C-C-Chrono?" She stuttered, the other hunters I knew faltered.

"The one and only, I remember you and the hunt, especially Arty." I replied happily. Then I was immediately pulled into a big group hug.

"Wait, who is he and how do you know him, I thought you hated all men and-" Thaila was sprouting every question she had, luckily Percy filled me on Thaila succeeding Zoe.

"Hello to you as well. By the way I am actually a God and my father and mother are Zeus and Hera. Also, Phoebe, how could you not tell them my legendary story!" I answered, and mock glared at Phoebe. She laughed at Thaila's priceless reaction as she started to explain,

"Chrono is the 3rd son of Zeus and Hera and he actually grew up with the hunt as we were his main babysitters as we turned him into a good boy who respects women and the only male to ever be in the camp." The hunters who knew me nodded their heads.

"Now introductions are over, who wants to help me prank Arty?" I questioned as my eyes gleamed as Phoebe and Atlanta grew mischievous smiles while Thaila and the hunters who didn't know me had faces of pure horror as they thought we were crazy.

After we thought of the perfect prank, we needed to think of a way to knock her out without her knowing.

"What if we- no, that won't work"

"Um, no, we will be dead"

"I know!" I exclaimed happily, Phoebe and Atlanta looked at me with confused expressions. "We can ask Apollo to help, he can distract Arty while we knock her out."

"Good idea! We can then do our prank and we can't get into trouble since no one can stand up to Chrono's puppy dog face." Phoebe exclaimed, after catching onto my idea.

"Yay, now let's call Apollo and tell him of our prank" Atlanta chirped.

 **A/N: Sorry that this is so short, but I have my main story, "Erbeus is rising", so I am focusing on that mostly and it takes those chapters long to finish as my friend edits as she wants to do her character, and she has a really terrible time keeping skills. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review or PM.**

 **The Star Wars Assassin**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The Olympian Council

 **A/N: Hey guys, I am back with a new chapter. Sorry for not updating recently but I had exams and I visited India and I didn't get access to a PC until I came back. I am also prodding my friend to send me the 2** **nd** **chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as it then sends the story into a huge arc.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone except Chrono.**

 **Star Wars Assassin**

 **Artemis' POV**

After I spoke to Chiron as my hunters went to their cabin, I started to walk to my cabin, I felt another godly presence behind me. I turned to find Apollo smiling at me.

"Hey little sis, can I speak to you in your cabin, it is reeeeaaaallly important" He implored, using puppy dog eyes, however, no one can pull off that look except Chrono. Chrono, we were banned from Chaos to speak of Chrono as there was a much more powerful force that we knew of that banished Chrono and took his memory away. I shook my head out of memory lane as I looked at my annoying little brother.

"Firstly, I am OLDER. And fine I shall hear what you must say if it is that important." I gave in my because although I act mean to Apollo, I love him a lot and I know why he acts like an idiot. I wish all of us Olympians can act like we used to when Chrono was around, however Chaos also asked us to revert to our old ways as it must show the enemy who has banished Chrono that we have been broken so he/she would put their guard down and Chaos can find them and punish them. No luck since and we are forced to put up our acts all the time in case the enemy is still watching.

"Yay!" Apollo cheered as I sighed as we made our way to Cabin 8. As we walked, Apollo started to tell me about the new cars he has programmed his Chariot to transform into, I of course, zoned out. After reaching the Cabin and going inside, I turned to Apollo.

"Now What is this very important thing that you had to talk to me about."

"Oh, just to say that I am sorry." He told me.

"What do you-" I didn't get to finish as I got knocked out.

Line Break-Ω

I woke up with a killer headache and I my arms felt like lead. I looked around and felt my hands tied up behind me. I tried to flash out, but something was blocking my powers, I then heard voices, so I quickly pretended I was still knocked out.

"Here she is Orion, I am sorry for taking part in killing you." I recognised as Apollo and I was shocked that he is giving me to Orion!

"Don't worry about it, that was long ago my friend." Orion replied. What? Friend! I need to warn Father about this.

"What shall we do with her then?" Apollo asked.

"I will have a little bit of fun with her **('He' means he will torture her).** " Orion replied. That was it.

"Never you psycho" I snarled as my eyes shot opened. I was then greeted with my brother Apollo lying on the floor laughing, the person I thought was Orion joining him on the floor with a red face as he tried to breathe.

"Gods, Apollo, I might die of laughter, and I am immortal." He said between breaths.

"Who are you?" I snarled, angry that these to pull such a horrible prank on me, when father hears of this, he will send this immortal to Tartarus.

"Come on Arty, don't tell me you don't recognise me?" He said, as he looked into my eyes. I was taken aback, those eyes, they could only belong to one person, Chrono.

"No" I whispered. Those black eyes, with lines of green and gold, looked so sincere.

"Chrono?" I asked, unsure of myself.

"The one and only." He stepped back throwing his arms I the air. I felt the chains holding me disappear. I surged forward and hugged him.

"Arty, I need to breathe" He choked. I released him from my death grip.

"Is it really you? This isn't some kind of dream?" I asked, hoping that he is really here.

"Nope, no kind of dream" He replied with a smile. That sent warmth through me **(Artemis and the Hunters were his main babysitters, so they view him as a younger brother).**

"Then why did you play such a mean prank on me?" I made it seem I was upset.

"Well Arty, I had to make my return big, and it wasn't just me and Apollo, Atlanta and Phoebe helped." He told me as the two mentioned came from behind the wall.

"I am sorry Milady, but, it was too hard to not help Chrono do this prank." Phoebe apologised with Atlanta agreeing. That was true though, whenever Chrono visited, him, Phoebe and Atlanta pranked the entire hunt and usually had help from Apollo or Hermes or both.

"I accept your apology, however, Chrono, how much of us do you remember, and do you have all your powers?" I asked as Phoebe and Atlanta visibly relaxed.

"I don't have all my memories, but I think I have most of my powers." He replied, scrunching his face up as if he was trying to remember even more.

"Ok, when will you get all your memories back?"

"Tomorrow, during the council."

"Ok, and one more question: Will you fight for us on or for the campers?" I hoped he would choose us because Chrono knew all our strategies, strengths and weaknesses. He gave me a wolf like grin, like what a wolf does before it pounces.

"For the campers, because from what I hear from Percy, you have been winning for the 200th time in a row, and it would be fantastic to see you lose for once." I paled, not only 4 of the seven were on the team, so was Chrono. We might lose for once. Regaining my composure, I replied:

"Ok" As he walked off giving me a goodbye wave, receiving a hug from Apollo and had his hair ruffled by Phoebe and Atlanta.

"Milady, do you think we will still win today?" Atlanta asked.

"I do not know." I replied truthfully, today's CTF is going to be very interesting.

 **Time Skip-2 hours, 6pm Long Island time.**

 **Chrono's POV**

All the cabin councillors and I were talking about our plan to win.

"We should attack with all our might." Clarisse.

"We should strategize and make a plan to win" Annabeth.

There were lots of other suggestions and I started to get a headache.

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP" Everyone went quiet as they all looked at me. "Put everyone on defence while I go and get the flag. I grew up with the hunt and trained with them, so I know how they will attack and defend." Everyone looked at each other before Percy motioned for me to go on.

"They think that me and the seven, that are here, would attack their flag, so they will place their strongest hunters to defend and about ¾ of their hunters as mid, and the rest would be to attack. Phoebe will most likely be leading the charge as she is a daughter of Ares. So, while I go, you make this the most defendable fort. Because some of my powers are coming back, I can make a little castle thing where you can defend from. The weak spots of the hunters are that they are pack hunters, separate them from each other and they will start to falter. Another is close combat, they are nearly unbeatable with bows, but in close combat, they are not that good. Apollo archers should shoot from fortified positions and aim for the legs then head. You can place everyone, I just gave you the key to defeating the hunters." I told them. Their eyes went wide as dinner plates as they realized what I was telling them.

"Are you sure this will work?" Annabeth asked me.

"As sure as Percy's a Kelp head." I replied.

"Hey, I take offence to that." Percy said.

Line break-Ω

After the campers positioned themselves to defend the flag, the horn blew, announcing the start of the game. I raced through the treetops as I was silent. I quickly entered the camp when I heard Atlanta speak.

"Hey Sarah **(Completely made up)** , Chrono will go easy on us right, we are his favourite sisters, right?"

"Maybe"

You wish, I aimed my bow and arrow at one of the trees as I let it go. Because it was and arrow that can ricochet, it hit Sarah in the back. They both spun around and immediately searched for enemies. I quickly launched two blunt arrows at their heads as they immediately got knocked out. I dragged them to a bush as I went and knocked out more guards to get to flag. I found Thalia guarding it, so I sneaked up behind her and knocked her out by roundhouse kicking her in the head. She flew to the other side of the room and fell into a heap. I grabbed the flag as I attached to a holder on my back as I raced back to our side of the creek. As I raced through the woods, I could see campers and hunters knocked out everywhere, I quickly found the other side of the creek and was about to cross when I saw Phoebe aiming her bow at me. The arrow flew as I jumped.

 **A/N: I hoped you liked it and** **…** **Nah, I am just kidding.**

The arrow flew right before my eyes as I landed on our side of the creek. The flag changed as the campers picked me up on their shoulders as I was paraded around.

"Campers win. It looks like the hunters win streak has been broken." Chiron announced, clearly happy.

"Yes, we did lose, however, now we must go to bed as tomorrow I shall take Chrono to receive his memories." Artemis told everyone as they we all went to bed, I was clearly excited to get my memories back, I skipped the entire way.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and can I say thank you to all of you because I searched online, and this story is on the top three, so thank you all again for taking the time to read it. I know this was kind of a filler chapter, but I really wanted to portray the emotions of Artemis and the Hunt who remembers Chrono getting to meet him again. See you in the next one. Bye.**

 **Star Wars Assassin.**


End file.
